Floors of shower rooms, garages, driveways, etc., are today often equipped with trench drains for drainage therefrom. The floor must be installed with a slope toward the trench drain whereby water on the floor may flow toward and into the trench drain. The trench drain must similarly be sloped toward an opening so that water falling into the trench drain may travel to and flow out through the trench drain outlet.
Unfortunately, known trench drain systems tend to suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, trench drains can be noisy. They are also difficult to clean and accurately position during an installation. Another drawback is that they can be difficult or impossible to fit correctly within a tiled area and cannot extend from wall to wall. This tends to result in compromised tile appearances and/or inadequate drainage, which in turn can create trip hazards and/or flooding. Further, other known drains (e.g., standard round or square drains) can suffer from many of the same or similar problems found in known trench drain systems, such as being too noisy and/or difficult to clean.